


The Man from Ipanema

by whaticovetikeep



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 1960s, Aftercare, Belts, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Edgeplay, Falsettos - Freeform, First Time, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Gay Bar, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Panic, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Night Stands, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Spending the Morning Together, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin-centric, whizzer brown is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticovetikeep/pseuds/whaticovetikeep
Summary: Marvin can’t take the pressure of normalcy in his life and decides to go to the closest, most adequately packed bar in Brooklyn. Wearing his most respectable cuff links, he meets ‘Luck’, a man who knows his way around a closet.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Call me Luck

Marvin was not impressed with his day at work. In fact, he was ready to murder Saul Applebaum. That bastard had decided to pin a colleague’s mistake on him. And no matter how much he attempted to excuse himself, even getting openly frustrated, no one would come to his aid. No one would exclaim, ‘Marvin hasn’t done anything wrong, Mr. Applebaum.’ Not even his closest work-friend Jerry Palatnik had stood up for him. Then again, Jerry was a quiet man, listening to Marvin soberly bitch about his massive workload. And Marvin was quite right to be so sore about his work. Being a braggart, especially when it came to his proficiency in calculation and organizing stockholders for the company, he had lured all his higher-ups into trusting and promoting him. He was far up the food chain at PEO Spectrum, nearly the head of his own building, but there were still assholes who managed to get in his head-- and to get ahead of him on his down time. Which he seldom took.

He was uptight-- a young man with two kids, one in middle school and another just a couple years into primary school. And a wife. But he wasn’t special- everyone who had a brain was married this day in age. Yet… most marriages were not devoid of intimacy. That’s the kind of marriage Marvin and Trina had. The kind in which both parties felt completely suffocated. His position was bad enough with everyone’s workload on his shoulders, and now? His wife was all too accommodating afterward. Treating him like some gentle thread that could break at any moment. She was frightened of him and he recognised that. He hated it. Marvin had never laid a hand on Trina or the boys, something that he never wanted to do-- despite the pressures from assholes at the office. He had never gotten into a serious physical altercation, hadn’t ever hurt her or the kids-- hell, he hadn’t even screamed at their noisy-ass parakeet.

But, like a well rehearsed play, he arrived home. Trina set his pasta at the table, rushing. Scared and looking away, hiding like an abused dog. Briefing him quickly on their supper and the fresh linens on the bed, an update on the breakthrough with their youngest son, Jason. Then the boys come out of the living room and bombard their father with hugs, hellos, and playful punches. Like an automatic vehicle, his gears shift his questions towards the topic of schooling, to the topic of their wellbeing. Carefully rehearsed. Working to be accommodating to his sons. Not to snap when they ask about his day. To protect them and make them love him too. He was overwhelmed by the fear-based comfort that was shoved down his throat, and so, when everyone went to bed… he went to the nearest bar.

Hair combed delicately, a strictly manicured button-up, dull rust tucked into dark jeans. Marvin’s eyes sparkle with a certain lust, a lust for kind understanding… but also, lust for a fight. Lust for genuine connection- be it with a fist or with words. Someone who isn’t afraid of every move he makes, someone who doesn’t wince while he motions along with his words. Someone who--

“He’ll have another of.. _whatever_ he was drinking.” A sweet timbre purrs from beside Marvin’s ear, he furrows a brow. Surely this _man_ wasn’t actually paying for a drink of his. With warm ears, he looks down at the other man’s shining brown-leather shoes. 

“Uh, thanks..” Marvin starts, voice dropping into a burly hum of embarrassment. The man, whom he hadn’t looked at yet, pipes up. Cutting him off.

“Yeah, it’s on your tab. Don’t be so flattered.” The mystery hums, gracefully swiveling onto the next barstool. He flicks his watch-clad wrist to the bartender, “I’ll also get a glass of red wine, nicest you have. It’s on him.” The man turns, face not in Marvin’s confused view quite yet, “isn’t it?”

“Uhm, excus- ” Marvin’s eyes squint as he finally turns to the brat of a man at his side, moving to berate him for taking money directly from his bank account, but is taken aback. He hadn’t thought that a man with a personality like this could be so God damn hypnotic, “I… just one drink. Don’t pull shit like that, though-- not everyone has money to spare.”

A scoff flows from the man’s slightly cracked lips. Bright, straight teeth and burling cheek bones shimmering under the smoky, yellow lights of the bar. There was no denying that Marvin was feeling completely different than he did a moment ago. A feeling that he couldn’t compare to anything else he’d _ever_ experienced.

“Well, by the looks of your cuff-links… you have quite enough to spare.” He hums, perking a brow at the drink he’s given, letting a laugh peel from his stomach when he sees Marvin’s choice. “Seriously?”

“Listen, if I’m paying for your drink, you don’t get to make fun of mine.” Marvin snaps, tense shoulders making him hunch as he protects himself from any possible comments from outsiders. His new company takes in the visuals of Marvin’s worry, knee gingerly moving to press against the closet-case’s.

Marvin’s gaze snaps over, inquisitive, “Oh… so you’re..?”

“A friend of Dorothy’s? Depends on how you’ll take it.” The man smirks and brings his elbow to rest on the bar, long fingers frame his cheek. He looks Marvin up and down, completely confident with himself. Marvin crosses his legs, now a heavy blush coats his cheeks. How was this man having more effect on him than his wife ever had. How was he… “So you’re familiar?”

“Uh.. Yeah.” Marvin breathes cautiously, downing a gulp of his sour drink, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. I have friends who are… _y’know?”_ His hand shifts nonchalantly along the bar-top, covering one half of Whizzer’s rosy palms, he feels the pressure on his wedding band and winces- pulling away, “But, I… I’m married, so, I guess…”

“Clearly not to someone who gets you going...” Whizzer hints, grabbing Marvin’s hand before he can fully pull away. He teases the marital chain from his ring finger. Face growing closer, pensive and more teasingly to Marvin’s, “you are one _sad_ , touch deprived man.”

“Uh- yes.. I mean, _yes_. But, I prefer my name to that.” Marvin chuckles through a stammer, thumb gracing the other man’s knuckles before he pockets his ring, “Marv Cohen. And you are?”

“Oh honey…” The man smiles, tilting his head. “You’ll find out when you need to… but you can call me _Luck.”_

“Luck, be a lady tonight...” Marvin sings jokingly, motioning for a refill of Luck’s wine glass. “A lady shan’t leave her escort… especially if he's treating you to the finest wine in the tavern.”

“First of all— ‘ _tavern’?_ Really? What century is this, the 1800s?” Luck lets out a scoffing laugh and places his glass down, “And no, of course not. I’m not about to bet on anyone else’s dice.” 

Marvin teases his bottom lip for a moment, shaking his head with a chuckle before taking another sip from his glass, “so, this is a game to you, huh?” 

“Baby, life’s a game. It's up to you to learn the… _ropes_ .” Luck pauses, teasing the stem of the wine glass before turning to look Marvin up and down, voice low, “ _for lack of a better word.”_

Despite his previous comment, this could not have been sexier to Marvin, eyes widening in realization. Not only did his fling know Sinatra, but he had the green light. He could, _maybe_ , try this. What he’d struggled with as a child, what he’d buried so deep for so long— the only part of himself that he truly hated… he got to uncover it with this man. This astonishingly beautiful man. 

It all starts making sense as they talk. And, boy, do they talk. Over an hour of ordering drinks, an abundance of Luck fixing Marvin’s cufflinks, and still attempting to hide their desires from anyone near them. 

Both men were fairly tipsy, sober enough to get a train back to Brooklyn. The man holds Marvin’s hand, hidden behind a jacket, carefully prodding the veins of Marvin’s hands and arms. The bustling cart slows, pressure popping the doors open. They were just down the road from where Marvin's parents lived. A giant country-club style manor. 

“Jesus, Marv… you live _here?”_ The man whispers, only taking it in once they approach the long driveway. His eyes gleam in surprise, fingers reaching to caress the hedges and flowers sprouting along their manicured rows.

Luck takes special interest in the red roses and Marvin pauses in his step to watch the quasi-nameless man actually ‘stop to smell the roses’.

Cheeks itching to smile, he walks up behind the crouched man, hand moving to the base of Luck’s neck, teasing the steamed collar. He freezes, a silence of raw tension ensues as the man slowly turns to look up at Marvin. At the perfect height.

“You like the roses?” Marvin’s suddenly gruff voice purrs, hand moving from the back of the man’s neck to lilt his jaw up. A non-threatening movement, sensual and taken with care. 

From this show of careful lust, it was clear now that ‘The Man from Ipanema’ would be treated like royalty tonight. There was no doubt about it. “The roses are _fine…”_

Marvin has to laugh, rolling his eyes as he helps the man up and buzzes the maid’s quarters. Luck cannot help but become absorbed in the pure gravity of it all, “I know you were wealthy… but this is a bit much… overcompensating?”

Marvin gives Luck a roll of his eyes, smirking, “I live deeper in Brooklyn, this is my parents’ place. But they’re in Tokyo right now, and we need soundproof walls.”

Luck’s eyes widen and a net of excitement catch his every nerve. Breath shortening as he bites his lip, accidentally expressing a suckling noise that catches Marvin’s attention just as a voice rings out. _“Cohen Manor. Name and—”_

“Hey, May, it’s Marv. I’ve got company, you don’t need to tend to us. I just need in.” He calls, eyes burning into the other man’s. “We’ll be taking the master.”

There seems to be a silence of annoyance and rolling eyes, of bad memories, on the other end of the speaker. It was Marvin’s childhood ‘nanny’ and eventual housekeeper of the Gardens’ Manor. There wasn’t a part of that man child she hadn’t witnessed. The lady eventually sighs, “don’t you got a wife, Columbus?”

Marvin rolls his eyes, “yes, May.”

“She there with you?”

Marvin shrugs back at Luck, who snorts in amusement. This earns a surprisingly powerful palm to the fullest point of Luck’s ass, Marvin pulls him into his side. “Not a _word_.”

He breathes carefully, eyes darkening with lust. A hint of confusion and surprise behind that deep fog— he didn’t know he could feel so aroused by a single expression. It was new, it was exciting, and he wanted to explore every part of it.

“Marvin?” The impatient woman calls through the speaker, “boy, use your words.”

“No, she’s not with me, Miss May.” He answers as calmly as possible. Lucky doesn’t dare laugh, a yearning breath caught in his throat, “don’t stick your nose in, we won’t make too much of a mess.” 

A scoff from May and the grand doorway unlocks with a buzz. Marvin swings open the heavy obstacle with a hip bump, hand sliding from its place on Luck’s ass down to the bottom of his thigh, lifting the man onto his hip before slamming him against the first open wall. Opposite hand behind his head as both their breaths meld, daunting each other to initiate a kiss.

“You okay with this, ba—?” Marvin murmurs, interrupted by a quick inhale as Luck’s arms whip around him. The taller man presses himself to Marvin, eyes locking into his. Marv lets out a quiet burl of lust before pulling down on Luck’s long hair, sliding him directly onto his propped knee. Pressure earning a muffled moan. 

“ _I asked you a question.”_ Marvin growls, a dangerous silence surrounding them both as Marvin glares down at Luck’s shielded eyes. He seems to be in a whole different world until Marvin’s thumb carves his jaw upward. Both his brow and upper lip quirk in a teasing nature, _“Use your words, Luck.”_

“I- yes. Sir, ‘m _more_ than okay with this.” Luck stammers. That cocky, holier-than-thou demeanour falling apart at the hands of a man who wasn’t afraid to get what he wanted. Marvin jerks Luck’s jaw upward and presses their foreheads together, silently telling him to speak up. His neck flushes red as takes in a laboured breath, his wit attempts to snap at Marvin… _“Take me,_ I want this.”

Marvin leans in and kisses Luck softly, wrapping his arms under the man’s legs and sliding him up the wall. Rightfully very turned on by the friction and dragging pressure on his lower stomach. His lips travel from a careful kiss, to pepper marks from the corner of Luck’s mouth to the soft, bruising skin under his ear. Marvin kisses that tender area and lets out a hot breath into his ear, “room. _Now.”_

Marvin, using the strength he’d accumulated from being the pack mule on most of his eldest child’s field trips, carries an impatient Luck upstairs. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know every inch of his old home, (and current crash pad). He lightly kicks the door open, squinting to see the two male robes and a bouquet of roses laid out. _Miss_ _May had been watching them? She knew? And she just-_

Marvin focusses back in on Luck when the man suckles on his jaw, biting for attention. A growl emits from Marvin’s throat and he shoves Luck onto the bed. Completely separated now, only tense air between them, a lust-inspired fear shocks over Luck’s face. Marvin swiftly whips his belt off and unbuttons his shirt, failing to break eye contact. Luck tries to follow suit, but Marvin snaps his arm out, Luck gasps as he’s held up by his lapels. “You do nothing without my explicit permission.”

Letting off a delighted hum, Luck tilts his head. Perhaps he still had an ounce of dignity left, “and what if I don’t follow that rule?”

Marvin smirks and drops Luck back onto the bed, both hands moving to pin the other man’s arms. Wrists linked above his head. Marvin moves to straddle him, swiveling his ass along Luck’s tented groin. “I’ll make you forget what you were fighting…”

The bottom emits a shivering, muffled moan and bites his lip, glaring up at Marvin, who uses his belt to tie Luck’s hands to the bedpost. “Mm… you really know how to—”

His breath shocks and he shuts up, embarrassed by the fact that he couldn’t hide his blush. Marvin carefully, slowly, unlinks every button on Luck’s skin tight maroon button-up, kissing the newly uncovered skin, then moving to suck and nip on his tender, flushed abdomen. Licking and teasing from Luck’s jaw to the hem of his tight brown slacks.

“Quite honestly, I’m going by ear.” Marvin admits into his partner’s abdomen, looking up with a smile, “it’s your lucky day, I get to try everything I’ve ever wanted on _you_.”

The other man lets out a huff and nods, hips involuntarily wriggling as Marv begins to undo his belt for him— his rough palms slam Luck’s ass into the bed. Wordlessly Marvin Looks up to the other man, asking if this was okay. Luck rolls his eyes with a nod, “just fucking do it— _hng!”_

“Your tone seems very pointed, pet.” Marvin teases, yanking and then completely relenting on Luck’s belt. Instead, he lets his palm slide under the tight waistband. Opposite hand holding Luck’s hips to the bed. The bed frame rattles as he squirms under Marvin’s shadowed gaze. 

“Safe word?”

“What— _oh,_ uhm…” Luck looks around, then spots the bouquet of roses. A small smile teases the corner of his mouth and he looks back to Marvin. “Red?”

“Red it is.” Marvin repeats back sweetly, moving back to whipping Luck’s belt off.

  
  



	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin wakes up to see a stranger grabbing cash from his wallet.. he has to know this man’s name.

Dreams had been intense that night, and not in a bad way. Marvin had felt good in them- something out of the norm. Usually he was plagued with nightmares. Images of his childhood punching him across the face. But, last night he had seen happiness, something far from what he thought he’d wake up to. Shuffling bedsheets and a soft sigh stirs Marvin from his sleep, ready to brace the sun coming from the master bedroom’s windows. Surely Trin would be opening them if she was getting up. But then he feels a tender soreness in his pelvis, he sucks in a breath at the burning thin lines over his chest and back, legs and ass. Was he naked? 

He realizes the position he’s in and his eyes groggily squint open. Holding back a yawn as he takes in the state of the room.  _ This wasn’t his house… _ The walls were a dark cream, fancy art and vases planted everywhere. Well kept plants and melted candles, red undertones everywhere.  _ The master guest of his parents’ house?  _ He looks at the heavy silk blinds, the sun barely peaks through so he shifts his head the opposite way. 

Bruises, hand prints, hickies. A short mess of light brown hair. Shoulders,  _ broad _ .

Marvin’s breath catches in his throat and he could have fainted in that moment. The moment that he sees… a  _ man _ leaving their shared bed. He takes a calming breath and pretends to still be asleep, eyes cracked just enough to watch the blurred person in front of him. Marvin smirks to himself when he stands and the image of a puffy handprint on his ass.  _ Marvin’s hand print.  _

The man slides on his underwear, lacy and sweet, then turns nonchalantly to look at the bed. The hair on Marvin’s arms stand on end, it’s noticed by the man and inwardly gives a shy smile, pulling the blankets over Marvin before going with a limp to sift through the clothes on the floor. He slides his brown slacks on and picks up another--  _ were those Marvin’s pants? _

He digs through the pockets of Marvin’s dark blue-jeans, pulling his wallet out and carefully sitting on the bed. He chuckles softly to himself, “ _ Marvin Emmanuel Cohen… he wasn’t lying..” _

Marvin furrows a brow as the soft shifting of  _ his _ money seems to call to him.  _ ‘Son of a Bitch’.  _ He fully opens one eye, staring at the sticky fingered man in front of him. A burst of confidence fills his chest.

“You could’ve just asked.” He calls with a smirk, snapping his arm out to grab the man’s wrist. A yelp and a scramble fights his grasp. Marvin notices the bruises on the other’s wrists and sighs, letting go and standing. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you— just—”

Using the bedsheets like a toga, he covers himself and groggily takes his wallet from the other, placing it down on his nightstand. With a shock of ideas, he gently shoves Luck to lay on the bed.

“I, ah… well, I didn’t—”

“What’s your name?” Marvin interrupts, earning a scoff from the smaller man,  _ “I dunno— ‘Mark’ or something?” _

He rolls his eyes, moving to straddle Luck to keep him from running. The man's face flushes, making sure that the sheets were in between them. “I asked you a question and you, _boy_ , are not in a place to _fuck_ _around_.”

Luck looks away, he was openly flustered, taking a heavy breath to calm the burning red in his skin, “it’s not important— I can just go…”

“It’s important to me.” Marvin snaps, tilting Luck’s jaw back up. He looks Luck up and down, freezing for only a millisecond when he feels something press into his thigh. 

Marvin slowly brings his gaze back up with a teasing smirk, “tell me your  _ name..” _

His hands snap to pin Luck’s arms above his head. The other begrudgingly complies as Marvin shimmies on top of him. “You want me. And I want…” He leans into Luck’s ear, “to call  _ you _ by your  _ name _ .” 

Luck shivers and looks away. He hated his name, there was no disputing that fact. He was embarrassed and his mind was steamed over with lust… he’d fight this while he could, “you have  _ no _ power over me, Marvin.”

Marvin chuckles and shifts one hand under the waistline of the man’s slacks, earning a soft whimper. “What was that?”

Luck attempts to keep a stony face, voice giving his pleasure away as it breaks and turns into a whine,  _ “still not gonna say.” _

Marvin strokes Luck softly with large, calloused hands, gingerly drawing lines up and down, then circling the base. “Well, I’m not gonna stop until I know.”

“What?”

An evil glint appears in Marvin’s face and before Luck can object, his movements become more harsh and demanding. Heavy moans and light pleads emit from the helpless man, loving every moment of this silent torture, writhing and fighting against the chain that  _ was _ Marvin’s large palm. Pushing his groin upward and back down, trying to escape. 

“What’s our safeword?” Marvin asks in a singsong, impatient voice, fingertip circling the tender head of the other man.  _ No response. _ Marvin grips Luck’s cock, leaning up to make him meet his eyes. “What is our safeword?”

“ _ Hh- it..”  _ His eyes lawl and he takes in a sharp breath, “ _ nng- r- red. It’s.. hh.. Red.” _

Marvin smiles, stroking up and down at a painfully slow pace, earning a half-hearted glare, “and you know how to use it?”

Luck nods adamantly, going an even brighter shade of red, “ _ Yes, sir. Please sir—” _

Marvin begins moving down Luck’s body, whipping Luck’s undone belt off and quickly tying his wrists again. Shifting Luck’s pants down in a swift movement before moving his head in and getting a view of the marvellous ‘toy’ he’d gotten to play with the night before, beautiful. He kisses the base, tongue dragging softly, “ _ what’s your name?” _

Luck can only whimper in return, thrusting upward.  _ He needed this right now. _ Marvin grins and kisses up Luck’s shaft, hot breath fanning the other’s burning upright cock.  _ “What is your name?” _

_ “No…” _

Marvin smirks up at Luck, tongue out and dragging it a spiral up his dick. He huffs and begins mouthing Luck’s head, enveloping more and more as the boy grows intensely heated. He bobs his head up and down, thumbs massaging Luck’s inner thighs, having to pause for a moment to keep his gag reflex in check. Luck takes this moment as a part of the torture—

**_“Fine- fine! It— hng!”_ **

Marvin’s gaze shoots up and he begins moving more quickly, coaxing Luck to finally give Marvin what he wanted. He removes his mouth and slides back up Whizzer’s body, hand shooting around, fingers latching onto the scruff of Whizzer’s hair, pulling hard and impatiently, “ _ now _ , you slut!”

“Whizzer!” The man shouts, slinging his linked arms around Marvin and using the shock to press them together. Grinding into Marvin is the final push he needed. He tenses with a shout and digs his head into Marvin’s neck, biting down on his shoulder as his hips jolt. Hot liquid shoots against Marvin’s pelvis and he moans, “ _ Fuck- _ fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Marvin sighs with a smile, the latched hand now moving gently through  _ ‘Whizzer’ _ s hair. Soothing and careful, other palm helping his partner through the aftershocks.  _ “Good boy…”  _

He breathes softly, hard as well now, but willing to let it die down for the sake of finally knowing who the man was: Whizzer. 

“You know what you’re doing…” Whizzer huffs with a soft chuckle, staying cuddled into Marvin’s neck. Marvin nods, blush coating his ears, “no one knows my name… I don’t give it out. I don’t…”

Whizzer pulls his face away and tilts his head, kissing Marvin sweetly on the lips, and pressing their cheeks together, “can you untie me now?”

Marvin lets out a snort, laughing to himself as he slides under Whizzer’s arms and unlatches the belt. Whizzer almost immediately digs his head back into Marvin’s neck.

Marvin figured it was out of embarrassment- or out of fear.. but he didn’t care because, damn, it felt  _ really _ nice.

“Now, it’s pretty early… you’re free to stay for a little while—” Marvin starts, hand running up and down Whizzer’s back. His face flushes. “I- I mean,  _ obviously _ you aren’t being held captive, like… you can go when you  _ want _ . But I am completely content to spend my morning with you.” 

“I’m not the type you wanna keep around, Marv.” Whizzer sighs and flips his face to Marvin’s shoulder, “I don’t usually stay after these things, and you have zero reason to be sweet like this.”

“It’s called  _ ‘I‘d rather spend time with you than with my wife’ _ ... and you are unlike—” he pulls back and holds Whizzer’s pensive and slightly squished face in his hands, “well… you’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met,  _ really _ . I like the spunk, y’know? The air of mystery… the scandalous nature of it all.”

Whizzer chuckles and rolls his eyes, “you’re a good man, Marvin. And you’re, well…  _ impressive _ to say the least.” He leans his forehead against the older man’s, “no one has ever treated me like this before.”

“Well thank you very much. And, well… that’s a pity. You really do seem worth it.” Marvin smiles and pulls away, “stay there a second.”

“Why?”

“Because I told you to.” Marvin teases, kissing Whizzer delicately before he stands and walks to the guest's tall closet, pulling out a pearl coloured silk robe.. and a pair of plaid pyjama pants for himself. He walks to the en-suite and flicks the light on, using some towels to clean up, along with a hot rag. He wipes himself off and walks to Whizzer, giving a goofy grin. 

“A silk robe? Marvin, you  _ spoil _ me.” Whizzer purrs with a smarmy grin, showing off his contentment. “But those pants are absolutely atrocious.”

“Are not!” His voice heightens with a chuckle, “just let me clean you up.” He hums, laying the robe atop the roused bedsheets.

Marvin begins wiping down Whizzer’s stomach and groin. The other man taking in the comfort of being cared for. “I thought you’d like the robe— I’m glad I was right.”

He sighs and stands again, balling the used rag and trotting to throw it in the hamper. Marvin turns with a grin, suddenly noticing the vase of roses that Miss May had laid out the night before. He picks the most lively red rose and brings it to Whizzer.

“Attention was paid, Darling… now, I can have breakfast and a coffee brought in once you want it?” Marvin murmurs, patting for Whizzer to lay with him in bed. The man scoots to cuddle into Marvin, “the staff makes a damn good breakfast if you put a lil’ pressure..”

Whizzer takes a soft breath and tugs on Marvin’s hair, “I don’t.. I don’t know, I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“A burden?” Marvin frowns and pulls away, looking deep into Whizzer’s eyes, “you are anything but a burden and you will be treated like a king while you’re here. Capiche?” 

Whizzer smiles and nods, scooting to fully starfish on Marvin. He clings onto his fling and shuts his eyes, resting his head on Marvin’s chest. “Address the check to Whizzer Brown…”

Marvin frowns, “what check?”

Whizzer looks up with a coy smile, “Earlier, you said that all I had to do was  _ ask… _ and I ne-  _ would like _ some money.”

Marvin chuckles, body vibrating as his hands reach to play with Whizzer’s hair, “you’ve got quite the ego, baby… don’t apologize for it, it’s brilliantly different from what I’m used to.”

“Well, first off, I wasn’t gonna apologize, but…” Whizzer can finally relax, eyes fluttering shut, “ _ thank you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at writing this kinda thing, i really hope you enjoy!! xx


End file.
